the_black_swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:76th floor/@comment-5979407-20130112091824
Will draw the boss monster and his minions later when I have time. But "possess people and taking the hate with each hit" is OP and will make the fight only about Kirito and Asuna. We need to add other people in the fight too. So no possess, or not until its HP goes to the red zone, then give it the power to possess the player with the lowest level. When it possess a player, its HP will appear next to his/her HP, everyone then will realized that everytime they hit that player (and the boss), the player HP will go down 5% of the hit damage while the boss's go down as the hit would have if he has been outside. The boss can jump to higher level player the more its HP goes down. Evenly it would be able to jump in Asuna, Kirito would be hesitate to attacks she but do it anyway to let the boss possess him since he don't want to harm Asuna. They will have a harder fight again Kirito but win anyway because the boss's HP is so lown this time, it only need a few more hit. The boss can only possess a person once. For the job exam: 24 hours would be too long, it will take more than a month for all the front-line to pass it and be ready to fight this boss floor. And we can't make the exam to hard, it's only floor 76, if everything is too hard then what happen when we get higher? It's only the beginning of this story, let put the more harder thing for later floors. Lot of people will die in this exam if you make it's too hard and too long, there are no safe zone in this maze, how a player can fight for 24 hours anyway? And find a badge in the center is not that easy, you can get lost in the maze, monsters is evverywhere on the way, you guys need to think of the mental state of player too. Fighting again someone you thought to be dead are hard enough, kill them to complete this exam will be breaking point to lot of players. Especially Kirito, he is a loner and just get use to share thing with Asuna, killing Sachi (his DarkEcho, I take it that we will use this name?) will be too much for him. That why I think we only need to take the badge. If you guys really want to kill the monster then be ready to write a chapter or two that deal with Kirito and other player's mental state. It would be interestings to see, but I'm not that good with emotions, and we can't just make all the players get over that in a night or two. About the twin boss, let put them on higher floor, like 80 or so. You guys can't write all 25 floors boss's fight, that will get boring soon. So let skip a few floors after 76 and write about how Kirito will get his sword upgrade in this time, and we need to write how the other player get stronger too. And even about the making of Kirito's guild. That is all of this post, i hope I didn't miss anything.